


Nonostante i nostri sentimenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Illusions [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Illusions, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sia Ken che Chrome sono molto fedeli a Mukuro, ma se provassero anche un'attrazione reciproca?





	Nonostante i nostri sentimenti

Nonostante i nostri sentimenti

Ken avanzò lungo il pavimento polveroso, passò di fianco a dei pesanti drappi vermigli strappati e a un divano sfondato. Raggiunse Chrome che era seduta davanti a una finestra rotta e le lanciò delle gomme da masticare sulla gonnellina.

"Prendi e mangia. Sei così deboluccia che potresti morire di fame, altrimenti" borbottò.

La luce del tramonto che filtrava aranciata dalla finestra illuminava i suoi innumerevoli fermacapelli.

Chrome batté l'unico occhio, prese una delle gomme e la mise in bocca, stringendo le ginocchia al petto magro.

"Grazie" soffiò.

Ken arrossì, sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Che diamine stavi facendo?" le domandò.

Chrome incassò il capo tra le spalle, poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia unite, abbracciando le cosce lasciate scoperte dalla gonnellina.

"Parlavo con Mukuro-sama" sussurrò.

Ken digrignò i denti e le diede le spalle.

"Dovevo immaginarlo. Beh, ti lascio col boss" disse, allontanandosi.

< È la ragazza di Mukuro-sama... devo tenere a freno i miei istinti > si disse. Si mordicchiò il labbro, sentiva le orecchie in fiamme. < Dannazione ai miei sentimenti >.

Chrome si sporse ad afferrargli la punta di un dito, aveva le guance arrossate e l'unico occhio viola dilatato.

"Resta" sussurrò.

Ken piegò di lato il capo e si grattò il naso, lì dove aveva la cicatrice.

" _Umphf_ " borbottò, ma si sedette accanto a lei.

Chrome sorrise, poggiò la mano in terra e la sporse verso di lui, guardando fisso il pavimento di fronte a sé.

< Mukuro-sama... cosa devo fare? Quello che provo per Ken, Chikusa e MM è strano ... e quello che provo per Ken è diverso da quello che provo per gli altri ... ma non assomiglia a quello che provo per voi > pensò.

< _Fufufufufu_ ... segui il tuo cuore, Nagi, perfino quando vi sono sentimenti contrastanti  > le rispose Mukuro, mentalmente.

Ken le sfiorò la mano con la propria, rabbrividendo.

__

_ 'La mano della donna afferrò la sua e la strattonò, gli bloccò il polso con delle manette metalliche, bloccandolo a un lettino. Il bambino gridava di dolore, mentre gl'infilavano un ago in vena. Man mano che una sostanza veniva pompata nelle sue vene, i suoi denti si allungavano. _

_ "Stupendo! L'ho chiamato progetto animale, finalmente renderò utile questa cavia gracilina!" risuonò la voce della donna'. _

Ken ritirò la mano e giocherellò con i denti di animali che teneva in tasca, sbuffando.

Chrome lo guardò, prese un'altra delle gomme e gliela porse, fissandolo con l'unico occhio.

Ken si piegò in avanti e la prese tra i denti, masticandola piano. Ne gustò il sapore, mentre le sue labbra diventavano umide di saliva.

"Grazie" borbottò. Le posò rapidamente un bacio sulla guancia, sotto l'occhio bendato.

Chrome ridacchiò, si coprì la bocca con la mano e arrossì.

"Ken" sussurrò.

Si sporse e gli posò un bacio a stampo.

Ken sgranò gli occhi e deglutì rumorosamente.

< Non sono bene cosa provare, sono così confuso. Però, se Mukuro-sama non volesse, sarebbe già apparso > pensò.

Si sporse in avanti e passò un braccio intorno al petto di Chrome, accarezzandole il ventre scoperto e con l'altra mano le ticchettò sul naso.

"Non montarti la testa perché sei carina" borbottò, sempre più rosso in viso.

Chrome ansimò tendendosi, chiuse l'unico occhio stendendo le gambe sul pavimento, con le ginocchia rivolte verso l'interno.

< Il mio corpo appartiene a voi, Mukuro-sama > pensò.

< Nagi. Non posso possedere il tuo corpo, se il tuo cuore è in balia di sentimenti così contrastanti. Io ho bisogno tu sia concentrata, e se questo è ciò che ti serve, non ti fermerò >.

" _Fufufufufu_... tranne che tu non la ferisca, Ken" si udì la voce di Mukuro risuonare nell'aria.

Chrome si poggiò con tutto il peso contro Ken.

Ken rabbrividì e le posò un bacio sulle labbra, avvicinandole le labbra all'orecchio.

"Mocciosa come sei, ecco, potresti usare tu il tridente, con me, se vuoi" le propose all'orecchio.

Chrome avvampò, gli salì sopra e gli mise le braccia al collo. Nascose il capo nell'incavo del suo collo e arrossì.

"Va bene se lo fai tu, Ken".

Ken la baciò delicatamente, le prese il labbro inferiore in bocca e lo succhiò, con movimenti febbricitanti le sollevò la gonnellina e le accarezzò la gamba. Iniziò a spogliarla, baciandole il collo, sfiorandole la guancia con il naso.

I suoi denti aguzzi sfiorarono la pelle pallida della giovane lasciandole dei segni candidi e Ken ritrasse il viso.

Chrome ansimava, le guance rosse e l'occhio liquido. Si mise in piedi, sfilò le mutandine e si sedette nuovamente su Ken.

< Nessuno, prima di Mukuro-sama, mi aveva voluto > pensò.

< Non è un motivo per esagerare, Nagi > le disse Mukuro.

Ken si sfilò la maglia e le coprì l'inguine, mentre si spogliava.

Le leccò il collo lentamente, ispirando l'odore di lei.

"Vuoi dimostrarmi qualcosa?" la interrogò.

Chrome arrossì, abbassò il capo e gli strinse le spalle, stropicciando la maglietta di lui tra le dita.

"Solo tu e Mukuro-sama mi avete voluto" sussurrò.

Arrossì, coprendosi l'intimo, tremava appena.

"Anche _Bosshu_ mi vuole, ma non in quel modo".

" _Tzè._ Ti guardano tutti" brontolò Ken.

Chrome gli sorrise, gli baciò le labbra e gli strinse le gambe alla vita.

"Ma io non voglio 'tutti', Ken".

Ken rise, l'abbracciò e si rotolò a terra stringendola. Si fini di spogliare e la stese sui suoi vestiti, mettendosi su di lei. La baciò più e più volte.

Chrome emise un pigolio strozzato, dimenò le gambe sottili e rise scuotendo il capo, i corti capelli viola le sferzava il volto arrossato.

"Ken! Il solletico!".

Ken le solleticò i fianchi e gli mordicchiò piano la spalla, strofinandole il naso tra i seni.

Le prese le mani nelle proprie e le sollevò, posandole un bacio sulle labbra.

"Sei stupenda, anche se mingherlina" ammise.

Chrome era completamente rossa, gli strinse le mani e gli poggiò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Sei gentile, anche se strilli" mormorò.

Ken le posò la fronte sulla sua.

"Io non sono gentile" rispose, stringendole le mani. Avvertì un calore al basso ventre e deglutì, guardandola in viso imbarazzato.

Si portò le dita sottili di lei alla bocca e le succhiò.

Chrome arrossì, schiuse leggermente le gambe e gli strinse con una mano la spalla.

"Non come Mukuro-sama, ma sei gentile comunque".

Ken si portò le gambe di Chrome alla vita e le adagiò la mano umida sul petto.

"Prendi i tuoi tempi, principessina" borbottò.

Chrome spalancò l'unico occhio, avvampò e boccheggiò. Deglutì e chiuse gli occhi.

< Lascia fare a me, Nagi > disse Mukuro.

La mano della ragazza fu avvolta dalla fiamma della nebbia, si mosse verso il basso e la penetrò. Chrome gemette, sporgendo il bacino verso l'alto, e cominciò a prepararsi con le dita, tra gli ansiti.

Ken le accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano, mentre con l'altra prese la mano della giovane e l'aiutò a diminuire il ritmo che dava la fiamma della nebbia.

Chrome sfilò la mano, la fiamma scomparve e lei strinse con forza il collo di Ken.

"Ken" chiamò, con tono supplicante e basso.

"Sono qui" soffiò Ken. Con una mano l'aiutò a stringersi a sé, mentre con l'altra le avvolse le spalle sottili. Entrò lentamente dentro di lei, avvertendo delle fitte sempre più forti all'inguine.

Chrome gemette, gli strinse le ginocchia spigolose ai fianchi e le braccia al collo, chiuse l'unico occhio premendogli il capo sul petto.

Ken la premette contro di sé, penetrando più a fondo, muovendosi dentro di lei.

Le morse piano il lobo dell'orecchio, accelerando sempre di più la velocità.

Chrome ansimava spasmodicamente, stringendosi a Ken. Prese ad andargli incontro, muovendo lentamente il bacino, ricoprendo di baci il volto del ragazzo.

Ken ricambiava ai baci, tremando di piacere, lasciandosi andare a dei gorgoglii e bassi ringhi di piacere.

< Non penso davvero tu sia debole, penso di esserlo io. Però se ti tratto male, non ti sembrerò tale e tu mostrerai la tua forza.

Questi sentimenti contrastanti mi uccideranno > pensò.

Il suo ritmo era incalzante, mentre entrava sempre di più dentro di lei. Il loro sudore si mischiava alla polvere sul pavimento.

Chrome lo strinse con tutte le sue forze, affondò il capo contro il petto di Ken e venne con un grido strozzato.

< _Fufufufufufu_... niente è più gradevole che un corpo fragile, una mente forte e un cuore diviso dai sentimenti  > disse Mukuro.

Ken scivolò fuori da lei e venne sul pavimento, baciandola con passione, ancora scosso da tremiti di piacere.

Chrome ricambiò il bacio, restando appesa con forza a lui.

"Resta con me... nonostante i sentimenti contrastanti" disse Ken. Chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

 


End file.
